


Misestimation

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's  a rock of sanity in an ocean of crazy people and he looks good in a uniform. Does she really need to draw anyone a picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misestimation

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic  
> Theme: friends with benefits  
> MCU, Maria/Rhodey , he's  a rock of sanity in an ocean of crazy people and he looks good in a uniform. Does she really need to draw anyone a picture?

"Why me?"

Maria lifts her head from its pillow on Rhodey's chest and blinks sleepily up at him. "Why you what?" 

OK, it's not her smoothest line but she was almost asleep and very relaxed, all thanks to him, so she doesn't think she's to blame for having to ask the question. Thought is not exactly her friend right now. He chuckles, runs a finger lazily up and down her back and she fights the urge to arch into his touch like a cat. "Why'd you leave that party with me?" he asks and she's awake now, blinking in surprise. "Every man in the place was looking at you... Some of them were even Avengers."

Now it's Maria's turn to chuckle, to shake her head. "I think you over-estimate my appeal."

"Never." He kisses her then, deep and slow, pulling her body against his, hands sliding down low against her ass. He rolls them so that she's underneath him and she lets him, enjoying the weight and warmth of his body against hers and there's no conversation for a while. 

When she returns to herself, she does arch against his touch. "You under-estimate your own appeal," she tells him before she kisses him again, using some of her training in ways it was never meant to be used to move them so that she's on top, straddling him, and from the flash of desire in his eyes, he's enjoying the view. 

"That a fact?" His hands move down her back, settle on her hips, flexing gently. 

"Oh yeah." It happens to be true as well - oh, there are plenty of women she knows who go gaga over Thor or Captain America, who would love to try to tame Tony Stark, who quip that Clint could shoot them with his arrow anytime. 

Maria's never agreed. 

Because with all the craziness and insanity that her work life involves, when it comes to her personal life, she prefers something a lot more stable. When she met Rhodey for the first time, the world was going to hell in a handbasket, everyone at each other's throats and in the middle of it all had been Rhodey, calmly listening to everything, taking it all in without a word. When he had spoken, it had been brief and to the point, "Yes, Sir," and "Thank you, Ma'am,", his hands behind his back, his nod as firm as his handshake. 

Maria's not one for falling easily, but that had merited at least a stumble. 

Actually getting to know Rhodey had confirmed her first impressions and though she doesn't normally mix business and pleasure, with Rhodey she's never regretted her choice and with every day and night that passes, she can't believe people are still surprised when they see them together. He's exactly what she needs, a rock of sanity in an ocean of crazy people. Plus he looks damn good in a uniform and as an added bonus, he looks even better out of one. 

"Well then, Ma'am..." His voice, as much as the roll of his hips, brings her back to reality. "Why don't you prove it to me?"

Maria Hill has never backed down from a challenge in her life. 

She's not about to start now. 


End file.
